Anzu in Wonderland
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE! Anzu berada di istana Red Queen 'Chouno' dan menyamar. Ketahuan tidak ya? OOC and lebay. Maaf, maaaff! RnR please? -DISCONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

**Anzu In Wonderland**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! dan Alice in Wonderland bukan milik saya melainkan milik Kazuki Takahashi dan Lewis Carol

Anzu sedang menghadiri pesta ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil manis berambut _spike_ dan mengenakan kostum kelinci berjas berlari-lari seraya melihat jam sakunya.

"Celaka, aku terlambat!" kata anak kecil itu.

Anzu penasaran ke mana anak kecil itu pergi dan mengikutinya hingga terperosok ke sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. Ia bertanya-tanya di mana ujung lubang yang gelap itu dan mendapatkan jawabannya ketika mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas.

"Aduh ..." Anzu mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit karena menubruk tanah keras sekali. Ia baru menengadah ketika seseorang di hadapannya mengulurkan tangan padanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Anda bisa berdiri?" tanya orang itu tetap dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibir tipisnya.

Anzu mengangguk dan meraih tangan itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia menegakkan lututnya agar tidak goyah dan mengibas-kibaskan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat jatuh tadi. Pria yang tadi menolongnya masih tersenyum padanya dan bertanya.

"Ada yang terluka?" Anzu menggeleng. "Syukurlah, saya sempat khawatir ketika Nona tiba-tiba terjatuh dari langit tadi. Tapi untungnya Anda tdak apa-apa," kata pria itu lembut.

Anzu memperhatikan pria itu dengan takjub. Seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan setelan _tuxedo_ _tailcoat_ berwarna biru indigo dengan topi sutra berwarna senada yang bertengger di atas rambutnya dengan rapi. Anzu menaksir tinggi pria itu sekitar 163 cm. Pria itu memiliki rambut teraneh yang pernah dilihat Anzu, rambut _spike_ dengan tiga lapisan warna dengan poni kuning yang membingkai wajahnya dengan halus. Matanya tajam, penuh dengan api semangat dan jiwa petualang; yang juga terlihat berwarna merah gelap (_crimson_) keunguan. Meski penampilannya agak gahar (menurut Anzu), namun pria itu tampak sangat ramah dan lemah lembut. Tak seorangpun akan mengira kalau pria bertampang preman itu seorang bangsawan perlente yang sangat bagus tata kramanya (ini juga menurut penilaian Anzu, padahal orang di hadapannya itu sebenarnya _agak-agak_).

"Nona? Anda melamun?" pertanyaan pria itu seketika menyadarkan lamunan Anzu.

"Ah, tidak!" jawab Anzu tergagap, salah tungkah. "Maaf, Tuan. Ini di mana?" tanyanya.

Pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, sehingga Anzu makin salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Ini _Wonderland_, tempat segala macam mimpi indah dan khayalan terbaik berada," jawab pria itu pelan. Anzu terkagum-kagum mendengar penjelasan pria itu. "Ng, seharusnya sih begitu ..." wajah pria itu mendadak muram. Ada bias kekecewaan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Anzu penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal itu sambil minum teh. Mari," Pria itu berbalik dan mengisyaratkan agar Anzu mengikutinya. Anzu hanya bisa menurut, dan mengikuti langkah pria itu.

***

Di perjalanan ...

"Selamat siang, Mad 'Atem' Hatter!" sebuah suara lembut menyapa. Baik Anzu maupun pria bertopi sutra yang dipanggil Atem itu mencari-cari darimana suara yang nggak jelas barusan berasal.

"Hei, aku ada di sini lhoooo!" suara itu menukas tegas dari atas pohon, membuat Anzu dan Atem langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, maafkan kami. Tuan Chesire 'Katsuya' Cat. Kami tak melihatmu. Maukah kau menampakkan dirimu?" pinta Atem dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oh, baiklah!" sambil berkata demikian, Katsuya muncul di hadapan mereka dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan. Penampilannya seperti anak remaja pada umumnya dengan rambut pirang dan mata coklat madu, hanya saja telinga, cakar, dan ekor kucingnya membuatnya tampak 'berbeda' dengan yang lainnya. "Siapa wanita yang ada di dekatmu itu, Hatter? Diakah orang yang disebutkan dalam ramalan _Absolem Catterpilar_? Apakah dia bisa menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Katsuya penuh selidik, mata coklat madunya meneliti Anzu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Oh, Nona ini baru saja jatuh dari langit, Tuan Chesire. Ya, saya harap beliau bisa membantu kita," jawab Atem sopan.

_Membantu? Membantu apa maksudnya?_ Anzu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Oh ya, saya benar-benar terlupa. Sejak awal kita berbicara beberapa saat yang lalu saya tidak menanyakan nama Anda, Nona. Maafkan keteledoran saya. Nama saya Mad Hatter, Nona?" tanya Atem seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Anzu.

"Anzu ... Mazaki," jawab Anzu takut-takut. Ia nampak tidak terbiasa dengan situasi yang canggung ini, diperhatikan oleh orang lain seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang patut dicurigai.

Diluar dugaan, Atem tetap tersenyum lembut padanya dan berujar. "Baiklah Nona Anzu. Anda tak keberatan kan bila saya mengajak Anda ke rumah saya untuk membicarakan sesuatu? Saya membutuhkan bantuan Anda."

Anzu agak ragu-ragu mendengar permintaan Atem, namun ia nekat menyanggupinya. "Baik, aku akan berusaha membantumu semampuku. Asalkan kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi."

Atem terdiam mendengar jawaban Anzu. Pria bertopi sutra itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menarik nafas panjang. Lama ia berada dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya ...

"Baiklah," Atem membuka matanya. Kali ini mata _crimson_ keunguan itu tampak sigap dan waspada. "Setelah saya mengumpulkan semuanya, saya akan menceritakan semua yang Nona Anzu inginkan. Sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Rumah saya tak jauh dari sini." Atem menunjukkan sebuah arah dan menyuruh Anzu mengikutinya.

"Oh ya, ini untuk Anda. Minumlah _Pishsavers_ ini saat Anda terdesak! Cairan itu akan membuat tubuh Anda mengecil dan makanlah _Upelkuchen_—kue pembesar, ini pada saat situasi aman," ujar Atem seraya memberikan benda-benda yang disebutkannya ke tangan Anzu. Anzu memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam sakunya.

Sebelum mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat itu, Atem berkata pada Katsuya. "Saya harap Anda juga hadir dalam pertemuan itu, Tuan Chesire."

Katsuya tersenyum jengah. "Jangan khawatir, Hatter! Aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik!"

Tubuh pemuda kucing itupun segera menghilang setelah berkata demikian. Atem dan Anzu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju tempat yang disebutkan Atem tadi.

"Bantuan apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kau ingin aku menyelamatkan kalian dari apa? Kenapa kau agak kecewa setelah kau membanggakan negeri yang katamu mewujudkan mimpi dan khayalan terindah ini?" Anzu tak dapat lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Namun Atem tetap terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Anzu mengira Atem sudah tak mau lagi berbicara padanya dan ikut terdiam. Baru ketika mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang amat rapat dengan pepohonan, pemuda bertopi sutra itu menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya.

"Nona Anzu, apakah Anda tahu siapa penguasa negeri ini?"

"Eh?! Aku rasa seorang yang baik kan? Semacam ratu yang baik hati atau raja yang ramah, begitu. Kenapa kalian tampak tidak senang?" Anzu malah berbalik tanya.

"SEBAB DI SINI SUDAH TAK ADA LAGI YANG SEPERTI ITU!" Atem mendadak menjawab dengan suara keras yang membuat Anzu terkejut karenanya. "YANG ADA DI SINI SAAT INI HANYALAH RATU BERTAMPANG JELEK, SUPER MENOR, MENJIJIKKAN, MANJA, SADIS, NARSIS, ..." pemuda itu terus-menerus mengucapkan kata makian tanpa merendahkan suaranya sedikitpun, Anzu semakin rikuh mendengarnya. Ia bergidik ketakutan. Sadar sikapnya berlebihan, Atem melunakkan nada bicaranya. "Maaf, tapi di negeri ini sudah tidak ada lagi penguasa yang baik hati dan ramah. Semuanya berubah saat penjahat itu datang kemari dan mengacaukan kedamaian kami."

Anzu menunduk sedih, tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Maaf, saya sudah bersikap kasar pada Nona Anzu. Oh ya, silakan masuk! Ini rumah saya," kata Atem membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan gadis manis di dekatnya itu masuk.

Anzu menurut dan masuk ke rumah pemuda berambut spike yang ditutupi topi sutra itu. Begitu dilangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, tampaklah orang-orang dengan kostum aneh seperti Katsuya (Anzu mengira Katsuya mengenakan peralatan cosplay, jadi ia tidak begitu menganggap serius kata-kata Atem) sedang mengelilingi meja makan. Penampilan mereka aneh-aneh. Ada si kembar berambut putih panjang dengan raut wajah berbeda, pria berambut coklat gelap dengan kostum tikus yang nampaknya sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk, pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan kostum ulat biru yang wajahnya nampak dingin dan tak bersahabat, pemuda berambut agak ikal dengan kostum kelinci yang nampaknya agak gembira, dan Katsuya.

Atem segera bergabung dengan mereka dan mengambilkan kursi untuk Anzu duduk. Anzu segera mengambil tempat yang disediakan Atem dan duduk dengan takut-takut.

"Hatter, siapa yang kau bawa?" si kembar berambut putih bertanya.

"Lagi-lagi si pembuat topi kerajaan ini bikin ulah ya? Apakah gadis yang kau bawa itu bisa menolong kita?" pemuda berkostum ulat berkomentar.

"Lihat! Ekor saja dia tak punya! Dan lagi apa yang dikenakannya ini?" pemuda berambut ikal yang berkostum kelinci itu mengangkat rok Anzu yang segera ditepis oleh Atem.

"_Dia tamuku_! Jadi ... _jangan macam-macam_!" ancam Atem dengan raut wajah seram. Pemuda berambut ikal itu segera mundur beberapa langkah dari Atem, dan duduk di tempatnya.

Atem segera menoleh ke arah Anzu dengan senyum tanpa dosa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. "Nah, Nona Anzu. Mari saya perkenalkan teman-teman saya, penghuni _Wonderland_ ini. Si kembar berambut putih panjang itu Tweedle Dee dan Tweedle Dum."

"Ah, panggil kami 'Ryo' dan 'Bakura' saja ya, Anzu-chan!" ujar mereka berdua dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. (Ryo tersenyum manis, sedangkan Bakura menyeringai menakutkan!)

"Yang tertidur itu namanya Sleepy Mouse, biasa dipanggil 'Honda'," kata Atem lagi. Yang bersangkutan tidak bereaksi dan tetap melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. "Maaf, tampaknya dia kelelahan sekali. Ng, tapi dia memang selalu tertidur kapan saja dan di mana saja sih."

_Yeee, gimana sih?_ Rutuk Anzu kesal dalam hati.

"Kucing yang tadi kita temui di jalan itu namanya Chesire Cat, nah ulat itu namanya Absolem Catterpilar. Dia peramal terhebat di _Wonderland_ ini," Atem menunjuk dua orang yang disebutkannya. Tapi yang berkostum ulat menunjukkan wajah tidak suka dan menggerutu tidak jelas. "Kuharap kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Seto' saja. Aku benci dipanggil _ulat_ terus!"

_Tapi, kau kan memang ulat!_ Tukas Anzu dalam hati lagi. Kali ini dengan perasaan heran dan tak habis pikir.

"Trus, yang tadi mau nyingkapin rok kamu itu namanya March Hare. Dia biasa dipanggil 'Otogi' sih. Maafkan sikapnya yang agak _slenge'an_ itu," kata Atem pelan yang langsung diprotes keras sama Otogi. "Hei, yang _slenge'an_ siapa?!"

"Oh, ng Tuan Hat—"

"Aah, kalau saya dipanggil saja dengan sebutan 'Atem'! Nona tak keberatan kan?" pemuda pembuat topi itu segera memangkas perkataan Anzu dan membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Ah, iya ya," Anzu semakin nggak habis pikir dengan para penghuni negeri ajaib ini. _Kok rasanya nggak ada seorang pun yang waras, ya? Padahal tadinya kupikir Tuan Atem bangsawan yang halus tata kramanya, ternyata malah 'agak-agak'!_ Keluh Anzu dalam hati.

"Nah," Seto memberi tanda agar semua yang hadir memperhatikannya. "Sekarang kita masuk ke pokok masalah. Mc Twisp 'Yugi', bisa minta tolong bukakan gulungan 'itu'?"

Anak muda berkostum kelinci berjas yang pernah dilihat Anzu sebelum terperosok ke _Wonderland_ itu segera mengajak mereka semua pergi ke lapangan. Tapi Atem, Honda, dan Otogi menolak untuk ikut dan terpaksa anak yang bernama Yugi itu menyeret yang lainnya dengan berat hati ke tempat yang dimaksud Seto.

To Be Continued

Note:

Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf bila jelek dan tidak dimengerti. Saya selalu ingin membuat tokoh utama dari suatu manga berperan jadi 'karakter yang berbeda', ya hasilnya jadi seperti ini! Atem yang biasanya penuh semangat dan sedikit agresif jadi tokoh yang sinting macam Mad Hatter. Anzu yang pemberani jadi sedikit pengecut, dan lain sebagainya.

Saya harap kritik dan saran dari Anda semua para pembaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne vessalius : Hoaaaa, akhirnya saya balik lagi dengan cerita super gaje ini! (Ngaku sambil nangis gulung-gulung)

Atem : (nongol gaje dan ngegeplak kepala author) Udah deh, mending loe cepetan kelarin tuh fanfic! Readersnya pada stres nungguin loe!

Marianne vessalius : (nangisnya tambah kenceng) Hoaaaaa! Atem Jahaaaattt!!!! Hueeee!!

Anzu : (sweatdrop) lagian lagi sibuk-sibuknya penelitian pake main melulu sih! Udah readers pada dikacangin, ngeluyur melulu pulak! Contoh yang nggak patut ditiru!

Seto : (nambahin dengan sadis) Memang!

Marianne vessalius : Hueeee, kalian jahat! Aku kan belom nyelesaiin administrasi dsb, dll, dst. Makanya aku lagi susah nih!

All : Derita lu!

Marianne vessalius : TEGAAA!!! (Nangis makin kenceng)

Ryo : Ngg, mendingan kita bales review aja deh, selagi author lagi nangis. Dari **Vi Chan91312**, katanya Atem kok jadi temperament di sini? Hah, emang iya, Tem? (nanya sama Atem sambil melongo kayak orang bego)

Atem : (sweatdrop) Nggak tahu tuh! Dasar author sarap!

Marianne vessalius : GUE NGGA SARAP! (marah luar biasa) SINI LU! Gue bekuin lu! (nunjukkin Hyourinmaru)

Atem : (terkejut) I, itu zanpakutou-nya Hitsugaya kan? Kok ada di lo?

Marianne vessalius : Baru gue pinjem tadi! WAHAHAHA! SOUTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARUUUUU!!!

Atem : (nggak sempet lari jadi beku di tempat)

Marianne vessalius : (Mendesah puas) Nah, sekarang lanjutin reviewnya, lo-lo pada jangan peduliin tuh Pharaoh culangung! (ngasih death glare tingkat tinggi pada para tokoh Yu-Gi-Oh)

Anzu, dkk : (ngangguk takut-takut) I, iya!

Marianne vessalius : Ehm, berikutnya dari **Aki Kadaoga**. Waah, saya jadi tersanjung! Yaaah, karena saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfic jadi nggak terlalu merhatiin bahasa si, tapi akan saya usahakan. Hee? Nyulap nama? Haha, itu hanya ide sliweran yang kebetulan nemplok di kepala saya.

Seto : saking sliwerannya, kamu jadi ikutan gila.

Marianne vessalius : (ngasih death glare ke seto + ngacungin Hyourinmaru) DIEM LO! LO MAU GUE BEKUIN JUGA?!

Seto : (langsung diem seribu bahasa)

Jounouchi : Ehm, berikutnya dari **Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**. Katanya kenapa Atem jadi Mad Hatter, loh ini kan cerita plesetan dari Alice in Wonderland bukannya Pandora Hearts! Wajar duooonggg!! (Dilempar author pake kipas angin gede) Wadowww, sakit author! Ngg, lalu .... WHAAATTTT?! Author gue pinjem Hyourinmaru lo!

Marianne vessalius : Emang loe bisa make?

Jounouchi : Uh, iya deh. pinjem golok ada?

Marianne vessalius : (ngasih death glare) Lo mau bunuh reader gw?! Langkahin mayat gue! (Jou langsung sujud ampun)

Anzu : Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan ceritanya di bawah ini!

Ryo : Please Read and ...

Bakura : REVIEW!

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! Dan Alice in Wonderland bukan punya saya, tetapi punya Kazuki Takahashi dan Lewis Carol. Saya cuma pinjem tokohnya aja, tenang entar dibalikin kok!

Tempat yang dimaksud Seto ternyata jauh dari rumah Atem, dan lagi banyak banget rumput tingginya. Anzu mengeluh dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa begitu tertarik dengan dunia yang isinya orang-orang edan semua. Mana ia nggak tahu caranya keluar dari situ lagi.

_Sial banget hari ini_ ... katanya seraya menghela napas.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Ryo ceria.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" tukas Bakura tak senang.

"Siapapun yang bilang duluan sama saja kan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Ngajak berkelahi?!"

Anzu terheran-heran sendiri melihat pertengkaran anak kecil di hadapannya. "Maaf ya, mereka memang selalu seperti itu," jelas Yugi berbisik di telinga Anzu. Anzu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Nah," Seto mengulangi gaya bicaranya seperti saat berada di rumah Atem tadi. "Saatnya kita membuka gulungan _Oraculum_."

"Maaf? Ora— apa?" tanya Anzu tak paham.

"_Oraculum_, gadis bodoh!" jawab Seto dingin. Anzu langsung merasa tak suka pada pemuda berkostum ulat biru itu. "Itu adalah _compandium_, ikhtisar dari kalender _Wonderland_. Mc Twisp, langsung buka pada saat terjadinya _Frabjous Day_."

Yugi menuruti permintaan Seto dan menghamparkan gulungan perkamen tua itu. Anzu langsung takjub saat melihatnya karena gambar-gambar dalam perkamen itu nampak _hidup_. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik hatinya, apakah ia tak salah melihat? Gambar yang ada dalam perkamen itu ... rasanya mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Tapi mana mungkin??

"Maaf, apa itu _Frabjous Day_?" tanya Anzu penasaran.

Seto menyeringai jengah. "_Frabjous Day_ adalah hari di mana saat itu kau berhadapan dengan _Tiamat_—monster peliharaan Red Queen 'Chouno'. Kau akan menggunakan pedang _Balmung_ untuk membunuh monster itu."

"HAH?! Bunuh?? Tapi aku ... nggak bisa bunuh sembarang makhluk seperti itu! Cepat pulangkan aku!" pinta Anzu histeris.

"Tak bisa! Kau harus membunuh _Tiamat_ untuk bisa pulang!" bentak Seto kasar.

"Dan kau tak berhak memaksa_ku_!" tukas Anzu jengkel. "Aku tak mau melakukan pekerjaan tolol itu! Aku mau pulang! Aku rasa ini semua mimpi, kalau aku menampar wajahku aku pasti akan terbangun, dan kalian akan menghilang," setelah berkata demikian Anzu menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia merasakan sakit, namun orang-orang berkostum aneh itu masih ada di hadapannya.

"Kok nggak manjur ya? Padahal biasanya menampar adalah solusi terbaik untuk terbangun dari mimpi," gumam Anzu pada dirinya sendiri. Heran!

Seto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala disertai desahan napas kecewanya. "Tak kuduga Mc Twisp akan salah bawa orang. Kita semua telah membuang waktu yang ada dengan sia-sia ..."

Iapun menghilang dengan sekejap mata di akhir kalimatnya. Kini, Anzu melihat orang-orang di hadapannya menatapnya geram. Seolah Anzu adalah penipu licik yang tak bisa dipercaya. Anzu tak merasa dirinya penipu, karena itu ia membela diri dari segala tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya saat ini.

Saat mereka semua tengah asyik berdebat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dan sebelum sadar akan apa yang terjadi, mereka semua telah berlari ke segala penjuru untuk mencari perlindungan. Anzu teringat perkataan Atem dan menenggak _Pishsavers_-nya. Tubuhnya segera menyusut hingga menjadi sebesar botol setinggi 30 cm, pakaiannya tertinggal di lapangan itu dan ia segera mengenakan pakaian lain yang ada di saku bajunya (yang sebenarnya adalah baju untuk bonekanya) dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan yang ditakutkan oleh para penghuni Wonderland pun terjadi. Para pasukan kartu Ratu Chouno menyerbu tempat pertemuan itu dan menangkapi semua yang ada di situ, termasuk Mc Twist dan si kembar Tweedles. Sementara itu Anzu dan Katsuya berlari menghindari kejaran _Nundu_—peliharaan lain milik Ratu Chouno yang berwujud seperti raja Cheetah. Di lain pihak, pemburu kerajaan yang patuh terhadap Ratu Chouno, Keith Howard, mengambil gulungan _Oraculum_ dari atas jamur yang tadi diduduki oleh Seto dan segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Anzu.

Anzu yang terus berlari dari kejaran _Nundu_, tersandung akar dan terjatuh sementara makhluk buas itu telah siap mengayunkan cakarnya untuk mencabik-cabik Anzu. Katsuya mencoba melindungi Anzu dengan mencolok mata sang monster dengan cakarnya, dan mencungkilnya keluar. Hal itu membuat _Nundu_ semakin marah dan mencakar Katsuya, namun karena Katsuya mencoba menghindar, cakar tersebut mengenai lengan kanan Anzu dan terluka parah.

Katsuya merasa bersalah dan segera membawa Anzu pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke tempat Atem sebelum para prajurit itu mengejarnya, dan menemukan Anzu.

***

Anzu berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan rasa sakitnya. Meski tadi Katsuya telah membalut lukanya dengan baik, namun karena tidak diobati maka malah membuat luka itu semakin terasa sakit.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Katsuya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Ini semua kan gara-gara kecerobohanku. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Tuan Chesire," tukas Anzu lembut.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah Atem tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Dan ketika tiba di rumahnya Atem, Anzu disambut histeris oleh teriakan Otogi.

"_Gorgon bloon_! Apa yang terjadi pada lenganmu, Nona Anzu?!"

Anzu mengusap-usap lukanya perlahan dan berkata tidak apa-apa supaya mereka semua tidak khawatir terhadapnya. Namun Atem tidak bisa membiarkan Anzu menutupi hal yang terjadi padanya, karena ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Anzu. Ketiga temannya berteriak kaget saat Atem berjalan melintasi meja makan panjang untuk menghampiri Anzu.

"Luka Anda cukup parah. Coba saya lihat, saya akan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Anda," seraya berkata demikian, Atem mengoleskan antiseptik dan membalut luka Anzu dengan baik. "Omong-omong, siapa makhluk bodoh yang melukai Anda?" tanya Atem.

Anzu menggedikkan bahunya agak ngeri. "Semacam macan tutul, mereka menyebutnya Gandu atau Nandu."

"_Nundu_?" tanya Atem memastikan. Anzu mengangguk kecil. "Ahh, lagi-lagi makhluk bodoh yang bisa-bisanya patuh pada Ratu bodoh, idiot, narsis, menggelikan, menjijikkan, sombong, berIQ jongkok, tukang maksa, _bossy_, goblok, maniak dandan, ..."

"Hatter!" Honda berseru untuk menghentikan ceracauan Atem yang lumayan kasar dan nggak tentu arah itu.

"Maaf," ujar Atem pelan. Lengan Anzu selesai dibalut, Atem menarik tangan kiri gadis itu menuju meja dan mengajaknya minum teh bersama mereka. Tentu saja lagi-lagi Atem menaiki meja makan panjangnya, yang membuat Anzu semakin yakin kalau pria tampan di sampingnya itu memang 'agak-agak'.

Atem menuangkan teh ke cangkir Anzu setelah menaruh gadis itu di tempat duduk yang disediakannya. Anzu menyesap tehnya sedikit dan mencoba untuk rileks. Atem dan ketiga temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Anzu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan membanjiri Atem dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kenapa kau begitu mencemaskan aku, Tuan Atem? Apakah kau begitu yakin aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian? Padahal teman-temanmu yang lain tak yakin aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian, kenapa kau begitu mempercayai aku?"

Atem tersenyum manis lagi dan menyuruh Anzu menyeruput tehnya sekali lagi. Anzu menurut meski dalam hatinya agak jengkel karena Atem mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi dugaannya salah karena Atem menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Karena saya mempercayai Nona Anzu. Saya yakin hanya Anda yang mampu melakukannya, karena saya akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidup saya untuk melindungi Nona sampai kapanpun. Jangan khawatir! Saya tak akan pernah meragukan Anda sedikitpun!"

Hati Anzu sedikit lega mendengarnya. Meski pemuda bertopi sutra itu 'agak-agak', namun ia orang yang sangat baik dan loyal. Anzu berpikir jangan-jangan pemuda ini jadi sedikit gila semenjak pemerintahan Ratu Chouno, ia ingin menanyakan semuanya lebih lanjut ketika didengarnya suara ringkik kuda di kejauhan.

Katsuya segera kabur setelah menyerahkan mata _Nundu_ pada Honda. Sementara itu Atem meminumkan _Pishsavers_ pada Anzu secara paksa (karena terburu-buru). Tubuh Anzu menyusut lagi, Atem segera menangkap tubuh Anzu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam teko porselen kosong. Anzu memberontak, ia tak suka dimasukkan ke tempat yang gelap dan sempit.

"Maaf, Nona Anzu. Harap bersabar sebentar. Saya akan membebaskan Anda nanti. Tolong tenanglah," bisik Atem untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Benar saja! Tak lama kemudian, para pasukan kartu merah beserta Keith Howard dan pemuda berkostum anjing bernama Mako datang ke tempat itu. Sementara Mako mengendus-endus hingga ke bawah kolong meja panjang tempat Atem dan kawan-kawannya menyelenggarakan pesta teh.

Keith memandang sekeliling dan melihat Atem dan kedua temannya sedang menata piring dan cangkir tehnya sedemikian rupa hingga mereka terlihat seperti sedang menikmati teh. Ia melontarkan komentar sinis untuk menyapa mereka dibarengi dengan seringainya yang menjijikkan.

"Yah, yah, trio orang-orang sinting kesukaanku. Apakah menurut kalian ini hari yang cocok untuk mengadakan pesta teh?"

"Saya merasa sangat tersanjung karena kau mau datang ke pesta kami yang kecil-kecilan ini. Dan kalau kau berkenan, harap jawab teka-teki saya. Kenapa gagak terlihat seperti meja tulis?" tanya Atem membalas dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha, aku selalu suka dengan lelucon gila kalian!" seru Keith seraya mengambil teko teh dan menuangnya ke dalam cangkir yang diambilnya sembarangan. "Kuharap kalian tidak menyembunyikan gadis kecil pembawa petaka bagi Ratu, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Anzu. Karena kupikir ia ada di dekat sini," lanjutnya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Honda nyaris tersedak mendengarnya, namun Atem memberi isyarat dengan tatapan tajam mata _crimson_ keunguannya agar temannya itu tetap bersikap tenang. Atem terdiam sebentar dan menjawab dengan senyum sinis di bibirnya.

"Gadis cebol itu? Tentu saja saya tak lihat! Tapi saya harap kau tak keberatan kalau kami menyanyikan lagu yang biasa kami nyanyikan untuk Ratu. Ayo, Hare! Mouse! Kita tunjukkan kekompakan kita!"

Mereka semua mulai bernyanyi. "_Kelap-kelip kelelawar mungil! Di manakah engkau menyempil! Seperti tikus di sudut, di atas bumi kau terbang. Seperti nampan teh di awang-awang. Kelap-kelip_—"

"Oh, lucu sekali!" tukas Keith dengan gigi menggertak. Atem dan kedua temannya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Ayo lanjutkan! _Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan muka besarmu! Sungguh kau tak tahu malu! Benar-benar bermuka badak dan juga tak tahu diri_—" Atem tak sempat menyebutkan kelanjutannya karena lehernya telah dipiting oleh Keith.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah bertingkah kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan kepalamu, Hatter!" ancamnya kasar.

"Saya sudah kehilangan kepala sekarang!" sahut Atem serak karena hampir kehabisan napas. Keith melepaskan pitingannya. "Bagaimana kalau saya menambahkan kue _scones_ untuk teman minum tehmu?" tawar Atem basa-basi. Keith mengambil kue itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Sementara itu Mako telah berada di depan moncong teko porselen yang dipangku oleh Atem dan mengendus-endusnya. Atem langsung menutup lubang moncong teko itu dan menatap tajam pemuda berkostum anjing itu dan berkata.

"Gulingkan wajah menor keparat!"

Mako langsung menggigil ketakutan dan berbalik. Melihat pemuda berkostum anjing itu pergi menjauh dari tempat Atem, Keith langsung meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan pergi melesat bersama kuda dan pasukannya tanpa pamit pada Atem dan kawan-kawannya. Atem dan kedua temannya bernapas lega.

Atem ingat kalau ia tadi memasukkan Anzu ke dalam teko, dan bermaksud mengeluarkannya. Namun ia segera sadar kalau baju Anzu telah kelonggaran. Maka ia mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dan pita, dan membuat baju dengan kedua bahan itu dengan cepat dan rapi.

"Pakailah ini, Nona Anzu. Cepatlah, karena kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini," ujar Atem seraya memberikan baju buatannya pada Anzu yang masih berada dalam teko. Anzu segera mengenakannya dan keluar dari teko itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera antarkan dia ke tempat White Queen 'Shizuka', Hatter. Di sana dia akan aman," kata Otogi mencoba memberi saran.

"Tentu saja, karena saya juga ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan ratu durjana yang tak punya belas kasihan itu! Saya jadi ingin segera Ratu Shizuka berkuasa lagi, supaya saya bisa bersenang-senang kembali dan berdansa dengan yang lainnya," ujar Atem dingin.

"Yah, aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin melihat _Futterwacken_-mu lagi. Sudah lama sekali kan? Pasti semua orang juga telah menantikannya," komentar Honda setengah berharap.

"_Futterwacken_?" tanya Anzu tertarik.

"Semacam tarian yang biasa ditarikan oleh Mad Hatter kalau ia sedang senang," jelas Otogi. Anzu mengangguk paham.

"Pada saat _Frabjous Day_ berakhir, saya akan menari _Futterwacken_ dengan penuh semangat!" kata Atem dengan berapi-api.

Anzu langsung semangat mendengarnya. Ia sangat suka menari, karena itu begitu mendengar kalau pria bermata _crimson_ keunguan yang selalu memakai topi sutra di hadapannya sekarang jago menari tarian yang eksotis, ia langsung tertarik dan ingin mencobanya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantarkan Anda sekarang. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdiam diri. Kita harus segera menggulingkan wajah menor keparat itu!" mata _crimson_ keunguan Atem tampak berbahaya sekarang. Seperti ular yang siap membunuh mangsanya, menakutkan!

Anzu mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Otogi. Otogi yang segera paham akan keheranan Anzu segera menjawab dengan jelas dan pasti.

"Hatter memang selalu seperti itu, dia selalu menyerukan 'Gulingkan wajah menor keparat!' dengan lantang. Nah, yang dimaksud _wajah menor keparat_ itu adalah Red Queen 'Chouno'."

Anzu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. "Nah, sekarang ayo ikut saya. Topi adalah kendaraan terbaik untuk Anda saat ini. Saya akan mengantarkan Anda dengan topi saya ini," seraya berkata demikian Atem melepas topi dari rambutnya, meletakkannya di dekat meja, dan mempersilakan Anzu naik ke atasnya.

Anzu menurut. Melihat itu, Otogi bergegas mendekati Atem. Namun Atem menggoyangkan telunjuknya pada Otogi dan mengatakan bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang akan mengantarkan Anzu. Otogi melengos, namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu Atem. Meski terlihat seperti orang sinting, Atem bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan bila menghadapi bahaya atau orang yang disayanginya berada dalam keadaan terancam. Tentunya ia bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untuk melindungi Anzu dari kejaran tentara kartu merah si Ratu Chouno.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari rumah itu menuju ke Marmoreal tempat di mana Istana White Queen 'Shizuka' berada.

To Be Continued

Note : Huaaa, lagi-lagi gaje, plus OOC! Maaaf sebesar-besarnya pada para pecinta Atem! Huaaa, saya sendiri juga manusia biasa yang kadang-kadang hobi bikin eksperimen. Jadinya ancur gini deh! maaaf, please review di kotak bawah ini.

10


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo : Horeeee, akhirnya udah Chapter 3!

Anzu : (heran) Ryo, kok kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu ada di penjaranya Red Queen?

Ryo : (ketawa-ketiwi gaje) Iya, aku kabur sebentar mumpung penjagaannya lemah.

Anzu : (sigh) Aku nggak tahu lho! Kalau si Red Queen itu tiba-tiba nyeret kamu ke tempat penjagalan.

Seto : (celingak-celinguk) Mana author gaje itu?

Marianne vessalius : (datang tiba-tiba dan langsung marah) GUE DI SINI! LO BILANG APA TADI, SETO?! (udah nyiapin zanpakutou)

Seto : (merinding) Ng, nggak. Nona!

Yugi : (alis mengeryit heran) Author! Zanpakutou-nya kok ganti lagi, yang kemarin kemana?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, ya udah di ambil sama Shiro-chan dong! Kan gue cuma pinjem.

Toushirou : (tiba-tiba langsung nongol gaje) Panggil gue Hitsugaya-taichou! Dan jangan pinjem-pinjem lagi zanpakutou gue!

Yugi : (sweatdrop) Kok kamu ada di sini?

Marianne vessalius : (ngasih death glare tingkat tinggi) Toushirou! Kembali kau ke tempat syuting **battle between light and dark**! Ini bukan tempatmu tahu!

Toushirou : (marah) berani bener lo merintah gue?! (nyiapin Hyourinmaru)

Marianne vessalius : (ikutan marah) Oh, lo nantang? Gue lelehin lo! Bakar dan hancurkan dia! _Amasunahime_!

Toushirou : (langsung ngacir sebelum dikejar Amasunahime)

Yugi : (sweatdrop + kagum) Woow, dia langsung kabur! Author, itu zanpakutou tipe api ya?

Marianne vessalius : (ngangguk) YUP! Tepatnya sih elemennya api + petir, namanya Amasunahime. Ini zanpakutou punya Sakura Fujisaki, taichou divisi tiga di fic crossover bleach&Yu-Gi-Oh gue.

Anzu : (heran) Kok namanya Amasunahime? Aneh banget!

Marianne vessalius : Itu singkatan dari Amaterasu dan Susanoo, trus tinggal tambahin _hime_ deh! khekhekhe! (nyengir kesenengan)

Seto : (sweatdrop) Kelihatan banget maksanya?!

Marianne vessalius : BERISIK!

Atem : Udah deh, Author! Mendingan lanjutin aja nih fic, aku udah capek nih!

Marianne vessalius : Ntar dulu kenapa! Bales review dulu!

Atem : (sigh) Kau hancurkan image-ku di chapter 2. Sungguh teganya dirimu .... teganya ..... teganya (nyanyi lagu Meggy Z)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Jiah, dia malah dangdutan! Ok deh, bales review! Pertama dari **Vi Chan91312 **lagi. Ngg, katanya Atem kalo lagi ngejelekin orang kok jadi banyak banget? Haha, itu sih, saya sengaja buat biar dia menghayati perannya sebagai Mad Hatter. Lagian kan dia memang doyan memaki orang di cerita aslinya, yah biarpun bonbin-nya ngga keluar sih.

Atem : (marah) Sialan kau, Author! Kapan aku pernah maki-maki orang?! Ngarang aja loe!

Marianne vessalius : (balik bentak dengan sengit) Alah! Itu waktu kau berhadapan dengan Rare hunternya Malik yang nyolong kartu Red Eyesnya Jounouchi sama si Pandora, kau kan sempet maki-maki tuh dua makhluk! Memangnya aku nggak tahu?!

Atem : Punya buktinya?!

Marianne vessalius : (langsung nunjukkin komik Yu-Gi-Oh yang pas ngelawan tuh dua makhluk) Mau ngomong apa lo?

Atem : (sigh) Iya deh aku ngaku. (langsung mojok di sudut, pundung)

Anzu : (nenangin author) Udah deh, Author! Lanjutin aja reviewnya. Ngg, berikutnya dari GreenOpalus, katanya cerita tentang saya memang jarang banget tapi bagus lho! Wah, Author! Kamu lagi dipuji nih!

Marianne vessalius : (cengar-cengir gaje) makasih, green! Ntar kukirimkan zanpakutou tipe terbaru deh!

Anzu : (sweatdrop) Nih, author aneh banget sih. Ngg, WHAT! Atem, lo dikatain rada-rada sama green!

Atem : (ngamuk gaje) APA! Gue hajar tuh orang!

Marianne vessalius : Lo ngehajar readers gue, trus yang baca fic gue siapa?!

Atem : Ewww, iya deh maaf!

Ryou : (ngelongok jam) wah, aku harus balik ke istana nih! Bubye yach! Readers! Please READ ... (langsung ngacir)

Anzu : AND REVIEW please!

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer : Sudah saya bilang kalau Yu-Gi-Oh! dan Alice in Wonderland bukan punya saya, melainkan punya Kazuki Takahashi dan Lewis Carol. Kalau punya saya, ceritanya pasti super ancur.

Sepanjang perjalanan pemuda pembuat topi bermata _crimson_ keunguan itu terus-menerus menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti gerutuan dan bukan lagi ceracauan tak jelas yang biasa dia lontarkan setiap saat ketika menyebut nama Red Queen. Anzu hanya menangkap sedikit maksud dari gerutuan Atem yang hampir semuanya merupakan bahasa kasar, tapi berikutnya ia tak memahami kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda bertopi sutra itu. Anzu bergerak gelisah di atas topi Atem, teringat kembali akan isi ramalan Seto yang mengatakan kalau ia harus membunuh peliharaan Ratu Chouno yang berbahaya itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Anzu penasaran.

"Apa yang Anda maksud 'apa maksudnya itu'?" Atem malah berbalik tanya.

Anzu jadi salah tingkah menghadapi pemuda ini. "Anu, semua yang kau katakan barusan. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti," kata Anzu hati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan pemuda bermata _crimson_ keunguan itu.

"Yah," Atem menarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Pada saat _Frabjous Day_, Anda harus menebas _Tiamat_ dengan pedang_ Balmung_. Pedang itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang dari dunia lain yang memiliki semangat dan keberanian seperti Anda. Pada saat berhadapan dengan monster itu, Anda tak punya pilihan selain maju. Bila Anda mundur Anda akan menjadi tua. Bila Anda ragu-ragu, Anda akan mati.

"Pedang itu saat ini memang berada di Salazen Grum, di Istana si Ratu jelek itu. Namun, jangan khawatir! Begitu kita tiba di Marmoreal, kita akan segera menyusun rencana untuk bisa mengambil pedang itu dan membunuh _Tiamat_."

"Semua orang begitu mengharapkan aku membunuh makhluk itu, apakah tidak ada cara yang lainnya? Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun, jadi tolong hentikan pemikiran egois itu!" Anzu melupakan sopan-santunnya. Sekarang Atem betul-betul merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Anzu yang berkaitan dengan keadaan mentalnya sendiri saat ini, terutama karena ia mendengar kata 'pemikiran' yang sudah pasti menyinggung masalah kejiwaannya.

Dengan marah, ia mengambil tubuh Anzu dan meletakkan gadis itu di atas batu di pinggir jalan. Sementara pemuda bermata _crimson_ keunguan itu berjalan hendak menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku ingin ikut denganmu!" seru Anzu memohon. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku di sini sendirian dengan tubuh seperti ini!"

"Tentu saja saya bisa! Apakah saya harus mengatakan berkali-kali pada Anda tentang kekejaman Ratu Chouno?! Rasanya Anda tahu dan sekarang apa yang Anda lakukan?! Anda tidak mau _membunuh_!" kata Atem getir. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia tak pernah bermanis-manis untuk menasihati sesorang yang keras kepala dan selalu lari dari kenyataan, walaupun orang yang dimarahinya adalah seorang wanita.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa berat untuk melakukan tugas semacam itu," sahut Anzu sedih.

"Oh yah, rasanya saya harus mengakui kalau Anda seorang Tuan Putri manja yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat!" tukas Atem dengan nada semakin meninggi.

"Tidak memiliki semangat? Aku?" tanya Anzu tidak mengerti.

"Yah, saya merasa Anda berbeda dengan manusia yang pernah masuk ke negeri ini! Anda lebih lemah gemulai dari yang saya kira, dan terus terang itu membuat saya sangat kecewa!" jawab Atem seraya mendesah kuat-kuat dan menatap Anzu dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aura ketidakpercayaan menyeruak di tempat itu. Dan di luar dugaan, yang memecah keheningan adalah Anzu.

"Tuan Atem, apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Red Queen? Kenapa Anda sampai begitu membencinya?"

Atem memutar bola matanya. Menjawab pertanyaan Anzu dengan desahan napas orang yang tengah berputus asa.

"Dulu, semuanya masih sangat indah. Masih sangat ramai, dan juga sangat damai di sini. Ya, kejadiannya di sini .... Waktu itu, saya anti terhadap White Queen 'Shizuka'. Tapi meski demikian, beliau tetap baik pada saya dan beliau tak pernah menyakiti ataupun menindas bawahannya. Itulah yang membuat saya sangat mengagumi beliau.

"Hari itu, kami sedang mengadakan pesta kebun di sini. Kami semua menikmati pesta itu, tanpa menyadari kalau semuanya akan hancur lebur dalam sekejap. Hari itu, semuanya mati, semuanya terbakar, semuanya dihancurkan tanpa sisa oleh _Tiamat_. Ratu Shizuka yang panik menjatuhkan mahkotanya, begitu pula saya yang menjatuhkan topi yang sampai sekarang saya kenakan ini, dan ksatria terkuat Ratu Shizuka tak mampu melawan _Tiamat_. Tubuhnya hancur terkena semburan api halilintarnya monster itu, sementara pedang _Balmung_-nya yang terjatuh diambil oleh Keith.

"Sejak saat itu, saya bersumpah untuk melawan Ratu Chouno dengan segenap kekuatan saya. Namun ketika menyadari saya tak berdaya apa-apa melawan monster jahat itu, saya menjadi gelisah sendiri dan selalu takut untuk mencoba menyelamatkan semuanya. Bukannya saya pengecut, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan __**Tiamat**_." Atem mengakhiri ceritanya dengan desahan napas panjang.

Anzu menatap sedih mata _crimson_ keunguan yang kini nampak berputus asa. Jelas sudah bahwa sejak pemerintahan Ratu Shizuka digulingkan oleh Ratu Chouno, pemuda pembuat topi itu menjadi sedikit sinting gara-gara berada dalam tekanan si Ratu yang tak kalah sintingnya. Tentu saja Anzu mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan, karena ia melihat beberapa dari _Oraculum_ itu menggambarkan sifat sang Ratu yang selalu _main penggal kepala_ pada bawahannya, walaupun anak buahnya itu melakukan kesalahan sepele macam tak sengaja memakan kue tart-nya.

Atem kini mendekati Anzu, meletakkan gadis itu kembali ke atas topinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Anzu yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Atem, mencoba untuk tenang sebelum mengambil keputusan. Baginya melawan Ratu sinting yang memiliki monster super jahat macam _Tiamat_ tak bisa dilawan hanya dengan senjata saja. Ia memerlukan keberanian dan juga taktik untuk bisa mengatasi masalah itu.

Atem tersenyum puas melihat gadis yang diharapkannya mau sedikit berusaha untuk negerinya. Pemuda bertopi sutra itu melambatkan langkahnya ketika berada di dekat tempat yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon rapat. Atem menurunkan Anzu dari topinya, sementara dirinya menggelar sehelai kain panjang di tempat yang agak rata.

"Sudah malam, kita istirahat saja dulu di sini. Anda tak keberatan kan?" tanya Atem. Anzu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, satu lagi! Jangan lupa untuk tetap waspada meskipun kita tidur. Kita tidak tahu kapan pasukan Ratu jahanam itu menyerang," lanjut anak muda bertopi sutra itu sebelum merebahkan dirinya di kain itu. Lagi-lagi Anzu hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Atem melepas topinya, meletakkannya di dekat kepalanya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Anzu mencari tempat yang agak hangat di dekat Atem dan merebahkan tubuhnya di situ. Mereka berdua lalu tertidur lelap.

***

Langit masih gelap ketika Anzu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia ingin membangunkan Atem, baru disadarinya kalau pemuda pembuat topi bermata _crimson_ keunguan itu tak ada di tempatnya.

"Tuan Atem, kau di mana?" teriak Anzu memanggil orang yang mulai disukainya sejak ia datang ke _Wonderland_ itu.

Karena tak ada jawaban, ia mencoba mencarinya di sekitar situ. namun orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Anzu mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan pemuda bertopi sutra itu ditangkap oleh pasukan Ratu Chouno selagi ia tidur. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak mendengar kegaduhan. Jadi ke mana Atem pergi?

Dengan langkah gontai, Anzu kembali ke tempat Atem menggelar kain panjang untuk tempat istirahatnya bersama Anzu yang tubuhnya sekarang sebesar telapak tangan. Dan menunggu kalau-kalau pemuda itu kembali ke tempat itu. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian, Atem kembali ke tempat itu sambil membawa buah-buahan dan sebotol air.

"Tuan Atem, kau ke mana saja? Aku khawatir sekali tahu!" Anzu menyambut pemuda itu dengan omelan.

Atem tertawa kecil. "Rupanya Nona Anzu mengkhawatirkan saya, ya? Tenang saja, saya hanya mencari buah-buahan untuk sarapan kita kok!" jawab Atem tenang. Sama sekali tak ada kekhawatiran di mata _crimson_ keunguannya itu membuat Anzu semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ya iyalah! Kupikir kau ditangkap sama Ratu Nggak Jelas itu, dan dipenggal! Aku sudah was-was kuadrat tahu!" sembur Anzu marah. Tubuhnya saat ini memang kecil, tapi energi buat marahnya lumayan bikin merinding juga.

"Waah, Nona ngambek yaa?" Atem garuk-garuk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Anak muda berambut jigrak bertopi itu meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di karpet yang ia gelar semalam. "Ini, makanlah dulu. Saya tahu kalau Nona sedang lapar."

Mendengar ucapan lembut dari pria berwajah gahar namun juga sendu itu, Anzu pun langsung luluh dan mulai memakan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Atem. Tepat ketika mereka berdua merapikan karpet yang mereka gunakan untuk bermalam, mereka mendengar ringkikan kuda di kejauhan. Atem segera menaruh tubuh Anzu di atas topinya dan segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Meski beberapa kali tangan dan kakinya tergores ranting, Atem tidak peduli. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Nona Anzu-nya dari kejaran tentara Ratu Chouno. Karena terlalu terfokus pada keselamatan Anzu, Atem tidak tahu ke arah mana mereka seharusnya berlari, dan akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tepian sebuah sungai. Atem tetap ingin menyelamatkan Anzu meski tubuhnya babak belur karena tadi ia berlari menembus semak belukar.

Atem tak tahu bagaimana caranya melewati sungai itu, namun ia tahu bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Anzu. Diambilnya topi sutra itu dari kepalanya, dan menyuruh agar Anzu tetap berpegangan pada topi itu.

"Nona, saya hanya bisa mengantarkan Nona sampai sini. Setelah ini, Nona harus berusaha sendiri untuk sampai Marmoreal. Setelah sampai di seberang sungai, anda ikuti saja arah menuju ke kanan dan lurus terus. Jangan sekali-kali berbelok, karena Anda akan tersasar ke kota kematian. Atau mungkin yang lebih buruk lagi, yaitu Salazen Grum. Sampai jumpa, Nona Anzu. Saya harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" kata pemuda bertopi sutra itu cepat-cepat. Anzu hanya bisa mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Atem.

Atem bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar topinya. Dan ia melempar topi itu dengan gaya memutar sekuat tenaga.

"Terbangkanlah sampai ke ujung! Bimbinglah gadis itu menuju tempat yang benar! Dan jatuhkan si Ratu Jahanam Red Queen 'Chouno'!" teriak Atem seraya memberikan penghormatan ala butler ke arah Anzu yang berada di atas topi sutranya itu. (kalo nggak tahu, cara penghormatan ala butler itu tangan kanan di depan dada dan tangan kiri di balik punggung)

Tak berapa lama, tentara kartu Ratu Chouno datang dan langsung meringkus Atem. Mereka mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan rantai dan dipanggul beramai-ramai. Anzu yang sempat melihatnya dari seberang sungai setelah topi itu mendarat hanya bisa berdoa semoga Atem tidak langsung dipenggal begitu sampai di istana Red Queen 'Chouno'.

Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menolong Atem, tapi bisa apa dia dengan tubuh sekecil tikus itu? _Upelkuchen_ yang diberikan Atem padanya terjatuh di padang rumput tempat Seto menceritakan ramalan _Oraculum_ pada Anzu, sehingga ia tak bisa menjadi sebesar manusia biasa dan mengejar tentara kartu itu sampai ke Salazen Grum untuk menolong Atem. Anzu hanya bisa menunggu datangnya pertolongan. Gadis manis itu masuk ke dalam topinya Atem untuk melindungi dirinya dari terpaan angin dan bahaya yang mengancam. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan itupun akhirnya jatuh tertidur di rumput tempat mendaratnya topi sutra milik Atem itu.

***

Anzu tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur sampai didengarnya suara berisik di luar topi sutra itu. Gadis manis berambut coklat pendek itu menggeliat terbangun bersamaan dengan disibaknya topi itu oleh seseorang. Anzu mengucek-ngucek matanya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat. namun beberapa kali ia melakukan hal yang sama, tetap saja yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang waktu itu datang ke rumahnya Atem tanpa diundang dan membaui jejak Anzu, anak muda berkostum anjing bernama Mako.

"Mau apa kau ke mari?" bentak Anzu yang merasa gara-gara orang yang ada di hadapannya, kini ia jadi tak punya teman seperjalanan lagi.

Mako menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya membuat Anzu sedih. "Ma, maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Istri dan anak-anakku ditawan oleh Ratu Chouno," ia meminta maaf pada Anzu dengan terbata-bata. Sementara butir-butir air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan dirimu?! Kau telah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah Tuan Atem berikan padamu!" tukas Anzu ketus.

"A, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat White Queen 'Shizuka' sesuai dengan yang dipesankan oleh Mad 'Atem' Hatter," jawab Mako terbata-bata.

Anzu berpikir sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang untung dan ruginya bila melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Mako. Akhirnya Anzu memutuskan untuk mempercayai ucapan Mako.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Anzu.

"Mako."

"Mako, antarkan aku ke Salazen Grum sekarang! Aku harus menyelamatkan Tuan Atem dari sana, oh sekalian teman-temanku yang dikurung di sana. Kau mau kan?" pinta Anzu dengan tegas.

Mako mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi, Salazen Grum berbahaya untukmu, Nona. Dan jika aku mengantarkanmu ke sana, berarti aku menyalahi hal yang telah digariskan dalam _Oraculum_. Aku harus mengantarkanmu ke Marmoreal sesuai dengan petunjuk _Oraculum_ dan juga pesan Mad 'Atem' Hatter."

"Oh, persetan dengan hal yang digariskan pada gulungan bodoh itu!" sergah Anzu tidak sabar. "Kalau aku pergi ke Marmoreal sekarang, Tuan Atem akan dipenggal oleh Ratu jahat, karena itu sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan Tuan Atem! Soal berhadapan dengan _Tiamat_ akan aku pikirkan caranya setelah menyelamatkan Tuan Atem!"

"Tapi ..."

"Bagiku sahabat seperti dia lebih penting daripada pertarungan bodoh melawan monster sialan itu! Kau mengerti?! Orang yang meninggalkan sahabatnya demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri tak lebih dari sampah!" sela Anzu sebelum Mako menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kalau kau tak mau mengantarkan aku, aku akan pergi sendiri ke sana!"

"Tunggu! Aku akan membawamu ke sana!" sahut Mako pada Anzu yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Anzu menoleh ke arah Mako dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku yakin kau adalah Nona Anzu yang diakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan _Wonderland_ ini! karena itu, akan kuantarkan kau ke sana. Tapi, aku hanya mengantarkanmu ke depan pintu masuknya. Selebihnya kau harus mencari jalanmu sendiri."

Anzu mengiyakan saran Mako. Pemuda berkostum anjing itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan mempersilakan Anzu untuk naik ke pundaknya. Dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu setelah Anzu berpegangan erat di pundak Mako. Mereka menuju ke arah lazen Grum, tempat Red Queen 'Chouno' tinggal dan tempat pedang _Balmung_ berada ...

To Be Continued

Note: Lagi-lagi gaje dan ngegantung begini, hueeeee! (nangis gulung-gulung) Aduuh, saya minta maaf pada para pembaca. Kira-kira bagaimana nasib Atem ya? Kita lihat di chapter depan.

Atem : Sialan lo Author! Gue dibikin apes! (marah besar)

Marianne vessalius : Mau gimana lagi?! Jalan ceritanya kan memang begitu!

Atem : (langsung mojok di sudut, merenungi nasib)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop sendiri) Waduh, tokoh pentingnya pundung! Kacau deh!

Anzu : (nongol gaje trus nyemprot author pake ludah bacin) Makanya selesaiin nih fanfic! Trus bikin supaya happy ending!

Marianne vessalius : Iya, iya, ini lagi diusahakan tauk! Oya, di chapter depan Anzu akan berhadapan dengan Ratu Chouno, kira-kira gimana nasibnya ya?

Anzu : (merinding sendiri) Moga-moga aku nggak dipenggal!

Yugi : Baiklah, kita nantikan chapter depan dengan ceria!

Seto : Aku terima review apapun, selama itu mendongkrak semangat author kita ini.

Ryo : Jangan lupa Review! Klik aja kotak di bawah ini!

Marianne vessalius : Sampai jumpa chapter depan! Please Review! Please! Please! Pleaseeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Marianne vessalius : Horeee, akhirnya chapter 4!

Anzu : (menatap heran) Hoi, Author. Nggak apa-apa tuh tugas akhir lo ditinggalin?

Marianne vessalius: (cuek) Berisik! Aku mau santai dulu tauk! Stress nih!

Otogi : Lagian maen melulu sih lo!

Marianne vessalius : (sewot mode : **on**) CEREWET! Gue lagi pusing tauk buat seminar, Ujian, dan bla-bla-bla lainnya! Lo nggak usah ngomong macem-macem , TIKUS!

Otogi : (langsung pundung di pojokan)

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Yaaah, karena aku nganggur aku lanjutin aja deh chapter berikutnya. (nangis dalam hati) And, sebelumnya ...

Otogi dan Anzu : (berteriak pas di kuping author) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Marianne vessalius : (pusing + budeg mendadak)

**------------------------------------------%%%$$------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh dan Alice in Wonderland bukan punya saya, melainkan punya Kazuki Takahashi dan Lewis Carol, oh satu lagi sekarang Alice In Wonderland juga milik Tim Burton dari Disney.

**------------------------------------------%%%$$------------------------------------------**

Setibanya di Istana Crims, Salazen Grum, Anzu turun dari bahu Mako dan melihat gerbang istana sang Ratu Merah berdiri dengan gagah di hadapannya. Mako meletakkan topi milik Atem yang digigitnya dan berujar pada Anzu.

"Mulai dari sini, Nona harus pergi sendiri. Berusahalah dan jangan gentar, Nona Anzu!"

"Baiklah," kata Anzu. Ia melangkah ke arah tepian sungai dan bersiap menyeberangi jembatan yang dilihatnya dari jauh tadi. Namun begitu ia tahu 'sesuatu' yang ia sebut 'jembatan' di hadapannya, Anzu menelan ludah.

"Bagus, nampaknya sekarang aku kehilangan pesonaku ..." keluhnya.

Tentu saja, karena jembatan menuju ke istana Crims berupa kepala-kepala manusia yang telah dipenggal oleh Red Queen 'Chouno'. Jumlahnya ada puluhan. Tidak, mungkin saat ini menjadi ratusan karena dalam sehari wanita sinting itu meneriakkan 'Penggal kepalanya!' lebih dari 30 kali.

Anzu jadi tambah bergidik dibuatnya, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain maju. '_Bila Anda mundur Anda akan menjadi tua. Bila Anda ragu-ragu, Anda akan mati_' kata-kata Atem selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Anzu, itulah yang menyemangatinya dan membuatnya nekat masuk ke 'lubang neraka' milik Ratu Chouno. Kini ia tak mempedulikan lagi rasa takutnya dan bergegas melompati kepala-kepala manusia yang telah berwarna pucat seputih kapur. Meski kakinya tersangkut di mulut kepala mayat itu, Anzu tidak menyerah dan akhirnya berhasil melalui jembatan super menjijikkan itu serta tiba di ujung.

Anzu mengintip ke dalam halaman istana melalui lubang di pagar tembok sebentar, sebelum berbalik ke arah Mako dan berteriak. "Mako! Topinya!"

Anak muda berkostum anjing itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan topi milik Atem sekuat-kuatnya ke dalam halaman istana Crims. Topi sutra milik Atem mendarat dengan selamat di rumput taman dalam istana Ratu Chouno. Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, Anzu memberikan isyarat pada Mako untuk segera meninggalkan Salazen Grum dan menemui White Queen 'Shizuka' di Marmoreal.

Anzu segera masuk ke dalam lingkungan taman istana begitu melihat Mako sudah jauh dari tempat itu. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menyusuri taman dalam istana dan melihat kalau Ratu biadab itu sedang bermain golf dengan menggunakan landak sebagai bolanya dan kepala flamingo sebagai _stick_-nya (permainan ini disebut _croquet_ di dalam dongengnya). Anzu semakin gemas saat si landak dengan pasrahnya dipukul oleh Ratu Chouno dengan kepala flamingo dan meluncur cepat ke arah tempat persembunyiannya, lalu berakhir dengan mendarat di rumput yang tak jauh dari tempat Anzu berdiri.

Anzu segera sadar bahwa ia tak boleh terpaku terus dan memutuskan untuk segera melepas tali yang mengikat keempat kaki landak itu. Sang Ratu yang menyadari bahwa bolanya tak kunjung kembali, menyuruh Yugi untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan si 'bola'. Yugi yang kini diberi nama baru 'Paige' oleh si Ratu sinting terpaksa menuruti kemauannya, dan menerobos semak-semak tempat Anzu bersembunyi. Anzu yang telah melepas tali landak yang malang itu kini berhadapan dengan Yugi yang memasang wajah agak kesal padanya.

"Untuk apa Anda ke mari Nona Anzu?! Apakah Anda tidak cukup puas dengan membuat kami tertangkap seperti ini?" hardik Yugi pada Anzu yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

"Aku datang ke mari untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Atem dan juga kalian semua dari istana terkutuk ini. Karena itu aku minta sekerat kue untuk mengembalikan tubuhku ke ukuran semula!" jawab Anzu tegas.

Yugi tersenyum lega. Ia menghela nafas dan wajahnya kembali ceria. "_Upelkuchen_? Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya saya punya sepotong lagi di saku saya," kata Yugi seraya merogoh-rogoh sakunya. "Di mana ya? Ah—ini dia! Nona Anzu, cepat makan! Nanti Ratu Chouno keburu ke sini dan menemukan Nona! Cepat!" pinta Yugi panik.

Anzu menerima _Upelkuchen_ itu dan menggigitnya dua kali sebelum mengunyahnya dan menelannya sekaligus. Tatapannya dipenuhi dendam yang membara. Sementara Yugi berteriak panik karena Anzu memakan kue itu terlalu banyak. Tubuh Anzu seketika membesar melebihi ukuran normalnya dan tentu saja membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya sobek dan rusak seluruhnya. Kejadian ini untungnya tidak disadari oleh ratu jahat itu, hanya saja ... sekarang Anzu ketangkap basah oleh Red Queen 'Chouno'.

"Apa ini, Paige?" tanya Sang Ratu.

"Yang mulia, seharusnya Anda menyebutnya 'siapa'. Bukannya 'apa'." kata salah satu pelayannya yang bernama Tsugita.

"Terserah. Aku tak mau mendengar selaan darimu, Tsugita! Paige, katakan siapa gadis ini?!" tanya Ratu Chouno pada Yugi dengan garangnya.

"Ng, dia Ur ..." jawab Yugi gugup. Bingung hendak mengatakan apa pada ratu super kejam itu. Namun kebingungan Yugi dianggap oleh Sang Ratu sebagai bagian dari nama gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sebelum Sang Ratu menanyai Yugi lebih lanjut, Anzu segera menyelanya.

"Dari Urqiolla Shîfa, Yang Mulia." Sang Ratu kini menatap Anzu dengan penuh minat. "Saya lari dari kota Shîfa karena tubuh besar saya, penduduk Shîfa tidak menyukai saya dan selalu menjadikan saya bulan-bulanan mereka. Karena itu saya lari ke sini karena mendengar kebaikan hati Yang Mulia," lanjut Anzu berpura-pura dan menampakkan wajah sedih.

Yugi melongo dibuatnya. _Hebat juga Nona Anzu! Dia bisa mengecoh Red Queen! Kemampuan akting yang hebat! _Yugi memuji Anzu dalam hati.

Ratu bengis nan sadis berwajah menor itu amat kasihan dengan gadis itu, maka dia pun mengajaknya untuk masuk ke istananya.

"Kemarilah, Ur! Aku suka dengan segala sesuatu yang besar-besar! Apalagi wajahmu cukup lumayan! Ayo, ikut aku!" kata Sang Ratu dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oh, maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Saat ini saya tidak mengenakan apapun sebagai pakaian saya. Pakaian saya rusak dan saya harap Yang Mulia mau memahami keadaan saya sekarang," ujar Anzu dengan suara dibuat memelas. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu melenceng, karena pakaiannya telah hancur ketika tubuhnya membesar akibat _Upelkuchen_ yang dia lahap tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Yugi.

Ratu kejam itu berjengit kaget mendengar penuturan Anzu. Dia menatap gadis bertubuh besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik semak itu selama semenit penuh tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Sejurus kemudian, ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan perintahnya pada para pelayannya.

"Hei, kalian! Cepat cari gaun yang cocok untuk gadis ini! Berikan yang terbaik untuknya! Aku tak mau sampai ada yang cacat pada penampilannya!"

"Baik Yang Mulia," kata para pelayannya patuh.

Dan setelah Anzu mengenakan gaun baru yang disediakan untuknya. Red Queen mengajaknya masuk ke istananya. Anzu pun sadar bahwa mulai detik ini dia menjadi bagian dari Ratu kejam itu. Meski ia tahu bahwa tak selamanya Sang Ratu akan menganggapnya istimewa.

**************************--#$%&DDD&%$#--****************************

"Ur, duduklah di sampingku! Aku tak mau menempatkan kau bersama makhluk-makhluk yang tidak sepadan denganmu!" ujar Sang Ratu pada Anzu dengan wajah yang super duper menyebalkan.

Anzu yang kini dipanggil 'Ur' hanya menatap ke arah tempat duduk yang disediakan untuknya dengan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus duduk di atas kursi yang dibawakan oleh empat ekor monyet sementara kursi itu harus tetap dalam keadaan disangga oleh monyet-monyet itu. Yang benar saja? Nuraninya membuatnya tidak ingin menuruti perintah Ratu gila itu.

"Ur?! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk duduk?! Duduklah!" hardik Sang Ratu Merah pada Anzu yang masih memandangi 'kursi untuknya' dengan tatapan iba.

"Tapi ..."

"DUDUK! Kalau aku harus menyuruhmu duduk sekali lagi, aku tak menjamin keselamatan jiwamu!" potong Ratu Chouno murka.

Anzu terpaksa menuruti perintah Ratu sinting itu dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuknya itu. Perasaannya mulai gelisah sekarang. Bukankah ia datang ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkan Atem? Tapi kenapa dia sekarang mau saja jadi bawahan Ratu sinting itu?

"Oh, _my dear_! Kau tak perlu gelisah begitu, aku akan menyayangimu selalu seperti peliharaan-peliharaanku yang lainnya!" kata Ratu Chouno dengan wajah dimanis-maniskan. Anzu melotot horror saat Sang Ratu dengan seenak jidatnya nyebut dia sebagai peliharaan. _Kurang ajar! Aku bukan peliharaanmu, Ratu sarap!_ bantah Anzu dalam hati ditambah marahnya bukan main.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilkan tukang lawak untukmu. Mereka suka sekali berkata hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Biar kupanggil mereka. Hei, keluarlah kalian! White hairs!" seru Ratu Chouno.

Anzu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang disebut sebagai 'White Hairs' itu, tapi yang terbayang olehnya adalah sepasang anak muda yang pernah ia temui di rumah Atem waktu itu. _Tapi, masa sih?_

Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua orang yang disebut oleh si Red Queen sebagai 'White Hairs' yang kontan membuat mata Anzu terbelalak. Kenapa? Karena yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah sosok Bakura dan Ryo yang memakai baju yang lebih terlihat seperti pakaian badut dan tatanan rambut putih mereka yang dikuncir ponytail. Mengacuhkan Urqiolla alias Anzu yang masih terbelalak kaget, Ratu edan itu menyuruh kedua anak kembar berraut wajah beda itu untuk melontarkan lelucon konyol.

Bakura tadinya ingin menyapa Anzu, tapi Anzu memberikan _death glare_ padanya agar cowok itu tidak keceplosan nyebut nama yang bisa menyeret Anzu ke tiang gantungan. Ryo juga bernasib sama dengan Bakura, karena itu mau tidak mau mereka terpaksa bersandiwara dengan memainkan kata-kata aneh.

"Hei Tweedle Dee 'Ryo', kau yakin itu dia?" tanya Bakura.

"Masa sih? Aku nggak tahu juga, Tweedle Dum 'Bakura'." Ryo malah berbalik tanya.

"Tapi, nggak mungkin dia, ah! Dia kan semut (baca : cebol)!" kata Bakura lagi.

"Bukan, ah! Belalang kali (baca : kurus, tinggi, langsing)!" sahut Ryo.

Anzu terheran sendiri mendengar percakapan konyol Ryo dan Bakura yang sebenarnya menyinggung dirinya itu. Sementara Red Queen 'Chouno' tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar lawakan tak jelas dari kedua anak kembar itu. Setelah Sang Ratu memberikan izin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu bagi mereka (Bakura dan Ryo), wanita keji berwajah menor itu menoleh ke arah Anzu dan berujar.

"Aku suka dengan 'White Hairs'-ku!"

Anzu tak berkomentar apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian ksatria Red Queen, Keith Howard, memasuki ruangan itu dan menyalami Ratunya. Ia bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Ratunya sebelum ia melihat ada makhluk cantik bergaun rumbai-rumbai yang duduk di sebelah Red Queen 'Chouno'. Ia terpesona dengan kecantikan Anzu dan bertanya pada Ratunya.

"Yang Mulia, siapa makhluk cantik ini?"

Ratu Chouno menoleh sebentar ke arah Anzu. "Dia Ur, kesayangan baruku!"

"Maksud saya nama aslinya, Baginda," kata Keith dengan senyum menjijikkan.

"Sudah kubilang namanya 'Ur'! Kau tuli?!" bentak Sang Ratu marah.

"Oh, Yang Mulia pasti lupa namamu. Siapa namamu, anak manis?" Keith tetap nekat menanyai Anzu.

"Sudah kubilang namanya Ur, IDIOT!" bentak Ratu Chouno kesal. Keith tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

"Dari Urqiolla Shîfa ..." bisik Anzu dibarengi senyum tipisnya.

"Apa ada laporan yang bisa kau sampaikan padaku, Keith? Cepatlah! Aku tak mau membuang waktuku percuma!" tanya Sang Ratu tak sabar.

Keith tersenyum menyebalkan dan membisiki Sang Ratu suatu hal. Ratu edan itu tersenyum penuh arti. Anzu mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan dua makhluk itu selanjutnya.

"Pengawal, bawa orang itu ke mari!" titah Sang Ratu.

Beberapa ekor monyet membukakan pintu istana dan masuklah kira-kira 10 tentara kartu yang membawa serta Atem yang kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam keadaan diborgol dan terikat rantai. Anzu dapat melihat kalau saat ini wajah pria yang membuatnya tertarik kini terlihat lesu dan tak bergairah. Pandangan matanya juga terlihat sedikit kosong. Padahal yang Anzu tahu, pemuda pembuat topi itu orang yang sangat 'bersemangat' dan ... yah—agak gila. Tapi hal itu tidak terlihat pada diri Atem yang sekarang.

Prajurit-prajurit kartu itu menyeret Atem sampai ke depan singgasana Red Queen 'Chouno' dan memaksa pemuda bermata _crimson_ keunguan itu untuk berlutut. Sang Ratu menatap penuh minat pada pemuda berambut jigrak yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tahu kan' untuk apa kau kubawa ke mari? Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal saja," Ratu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisakah kau beritahu aku di mana gadis yang bernama Anzu ...?" kata Ratu dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Atem yang semula menunduk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata _crimson_ keunguannya memancarkan perasaan benci yang amat sangat pada Sang Ratu dan bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum hambar.

"Saya selalu memulai segala sesuatu dengan huruf 'M' ..." ujarnya pelan. Suaranya kering seperti tidak minum air bertahun-tahun. Pemuda pembuat topi itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Moron, murder, mud-face, malice ..."

"CUKUP!" gertak Ratu Chouno geram. "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai saja dengan huruf 'A', Anzu?!"

"Gadis cebol itu? Entahlah, saya lupa di mana dia sekarang," jawab Atem santai. Ia tampak tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi dirinya sendiri nanti.

"Kau mau kupenggal sekarang? Supaya kau ingat?" ancam Sang Ratu.

"Aku tak pernah keberatan kalau kau mau melakukannya, tapi tak bisakah kau mempekerjakan aku? Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu, Yang Mulia," jawab Atem tenang saat melirik ke arah Anzu yang ada di samping Ratu jahanam itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Sang Ratu tampak mulai tertarik.

"Oh, saya mau saja. Tapi bagaimana saya bisa melakukan pekerjaan saya bila tangan dan kaki saya diborgol begini?"tanya Atem seraya menunjukkan tangan dan kakinya yang memang dipasangi borgol dan rantai.

"Keith, bebaskan dia!" perintah Sang Ratu. Keith menebas rantai di tangan dan di kaki Atem.

Atem yang kini terbebas, mulai mendekati Sang Ratu dan berkata. "Jadi, kira-kira topi seperti apa untuk Ratu kita yang satu ini? Dulu saya tak ada masalah dengan Ratu Shizuka, karena beliau suka model yang simpel. Nah, apa yang cocok dengan Anda, ya?"

Sementara Atem meneliti Sang Ratu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Keith bersiap dengan pedangnya. Takut-takut si pembuat topi yang agak sinting itu berbuat macam-macam dengan Ratunya. Tapi, Atem tak nampak berbuat macam-macam sehingga dia membiarkan anak muda itu untuk membayangkan image topi yang pas untuk Ratunya.

"Humm, topi apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk Yang Mulia?" gumam Atem seraya berjalan mengelilingi Sang Ratu. "Fedora? Pet? Santa hat? Sweet gent? Romantic gent? Biretta? Cap? Feather bonnet? Picnic hat? Western grace? Sombrero? Wedding veil? Crown of ancient queen, ....." Atem menggumam-gumam tidak jelas di akhir dia menyebutkan semua jenis topi yang akan dibuatnya dan yang jelas itu adalah ceracauan yang mengandung bahasa-bahasa kasar.

"Tuan Atem!" seru Anzu menghentikan ceracacauan Atem sebelum Sang Ratu sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda bermata _crimson_ keunguan itu dan berniat memenggalnya.

Atem menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menggumamkan sebuah kata. "Fez?" dengan suara kering.

Sang Ratu memandang Atem dengan mata berbinar tanda ia menerima Atem untuk bekerja di tempatnya. Atem nyengir kesenangan—karena tidak jadi dipenggal tentunya.

Anzu bernafas lega karena Atem selamat dari hukuman Ratu Chouno. Tapi, ia jadi gelisah sekarang. Teman-temannya ada di sini sekarang, bagaimana kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang keceplosan dan menyebut nama aslinya? Tentunya amat sangat gawat sekali karena ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh tentara kartu dan sekarang ia berada di sarang penjahat yang paling kejam seantero _Wonderland_. Sampai kapan ia akan bisa menikmati hidupnya sebagai 'Urqiolla Shîfa' di istana ini? Anzu mendesah perlahan. Hatinya agak sedikit lega saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman tempat topi sutra kesayangan Atem berada.

**************************--#$%&DDD&%$#--****************************

Sementara itu, Mako terus berlari menuju Marmoreal untuk memberitahu pada White Queen 'Shizuka' tentang keadaan Anzu di Salazen Grum. Sang Ratu Putih sendiri saat itu sedang ke taman istananya untuk melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran bersama dayang-dayangnya.

"Kenapa ya, bunga-bunganya tampak sakit?" tanya Ratu Shizuka pada dayang-dayangnya.

"Mungkin karena pengaruh musim, Yang Mulia," jawab salah satu dayang yang bernama Mai.

"Mereka tampak stres," gumam Sang Ratu Putih. "Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ada peperangan besar, apakah Kakakku akan menebar teror lagi dengan _Tiamat_-nya?"

Belum sempat dayangnya menjawab, Mako telah menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Sang Ratu Putih. Ratu Shizuka segera memerintahkan pada para dayangnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Mako?" tanya Ratu Shizuka lembut.

"Anzu, gadis yang diramalkan dalam _Oraculum_ telah datang, " jawab Mako disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Bagus, di mana dia?" tanya Ratu Shizuka.

"Di Salazen Grum, maafkan saya yang menyalahi ketentuan _Oraculum_," jawab Mako penuh penyesalan.

Ratu Shizuka memeluk Mako erat dan menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru kalau ia ada di sana, ia berada dekat dengan pedang _Balmung_."

Mako menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan White Queen 'Shizuka', dan tanpa terasa waktu sudah beranjak malam. Malam di _Wonderland_ kali ini sangat berbeda, karena saat ini udaranya diliputi rasa takut yang amat mencekam yang bisa menakutin siapapun yang berada di sana.

****To Be Continued****

Suzaku : Dasar! Jadi gaje lagi deh nih cerita! Nggak nyambung pula sama chapter kemarin!

Atem : (menatap heran) Mana Marianne? Kok kamu yang muncul?

Suzaku : Tuh! (nunjuk ke sudut ruangan) Author tepar gara-gara besok disuruh ngumpulin proposal plus bimbingan. Dasar! Udah mau nyusun skripsi, malah keluyuran mulu!

Atem : (geleng-geleng kepala ngga habis pikir) Emang ngga bertanggung jawab nih Author kita! Btw, kita bales review dulu deh! Setelah itu kita demo sama Author, setuju ga?

All : NGGAK! KITA NGGA MAU CARI MASALAH SAMA AUTHOR!

Atem : (pundung karena ngga ada yang sependapat dengannya)

Yugi : (sweatdrop) Jiah, dia pundung! Oya, reviewnya. Ngg, dari **Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**, katanya kok Atemnya makin labil ya? Ya iyalah! Kan Mad Hatter di dongeng aslinya mang geto kali! Trus kenapa kemunculan Yugi dikit, ohh, Dika-chan fans gue yach? Makasiiiihhh!! (muka merona, mata jadi candy-candy) kayaknya gue mau minta sama Author supaya kemunculan gue dibanyakin.

Suzaku : Tenang aja, dichapter depan kayaknya lo nongol banyak kok, Yug!

Yugi : (mata berbinar-binar) Yang bener?

Suzaku : Ya iyalah! Tanya aja sama Author!

Yugi : Ohh, Author gue sayang deh sama lo! Gue doain semoga cepet lulus deh!

All : Amin!

Atem : (sigh) Semoga aja si Author cepetan ngelarin fic gaje ini secepatnya. Cape gue dapet apesnya mulu!

All kecuali Anzu : Derita Lu!

Atem : Tega (pundung lagi)

Anzu : Tabah ya, Tem. Mereka kan memang kayak gitu.

Atem : Thanks, An! Lo emang baek banget ama gue!

All : (sweatdrop berjamaah)

Yugi : Ok readers! Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan! Nantikan yaaaa!

Ryo : Jangan lupa _feedback_ berupa REVIEW! Tekan kotak hijau di bawah dengan semangat!


End file.
